A l e t h e i a
by Carine du Noir
Summary: Karena sudah tidak ada lagi yang ditutup-tutupi Jean, termasuk perasaannya kepada si gadis kentang. JeanxSasha, slight JeanxMikasa.


**Author's Note: **Hay gays 8Db Carine lagi suka SnK nih, haha. Sampe sekelas nonton di proyektor, donlotin di PC kelas—*JANGAN CURHAT WOY* dan as usual, saya kepincut pairing ini setengah mati :3 Mau orang bilang JeArmin lah, ConSha, JeanMarco… Pokoknya JeanSha FTW \m/ dan saya mau nyoba fluff alih-alih angst, jadi yaaa kritiknya diterima ya hihi :'3b

* * *

**A . l . e . t . h . e. i . a**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Characters © Shingeki no Kyojin by Hajime Isayama**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rating: K+**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"_Aletheia: the state of not being hidden; the state of being evident, and it also implies sincerity."_

_(c) Wikipedia_

* * *

_._

_._

"Mikasa-san… Mau duduk denganku?"

"Maaf, Jean. Aku duduk dengan Eren dan Armin."

Pemuda yang dipanggil Jean itu hanya bisa mengacak-acak rambutnya sembari menyaksikan Mikasa Ackerman mengayunkan langkahnya menuju Eren Jaeger dan Armin Artlet, teman masa kecilnya. Kurva ganda di wajahnya melengkung, membentuk senyuman asimetris. _Lagi, _pikirnya masam sambil melangkah kearah meja yang masih kosong.

Memang bukan pertama kalinya ia ditolak untuk semeja dengan Mikasa Ackerman. Tapi toh rasa sesak nafas yang memenuhi relung rusuknya masih ada saat ia menyaksikan lulusan terbaik itu bersenda gurau dengan Eren dan Armin.

Mikasa teman masa kecil Armin dan Eren, ya. Bahkan Jean selalu mencurigai bahwa Mikasa dan Eren _lebih _dari sekedar teman masa kecil—oh, ayolah, Jean tidak sebodoh itu. Semua orang bisa melihat bagaimana Eren membutuhkan Mikasa, dan Mikasa selalu menyiagakan dirinya untuk Eren. Selalu berusaha untuk menyelamatkan Eren sebisa mungkin.

Senyum tipisnya muncul lagi saat ia melihat Mikasa tersenyum. Kepada Eren. Bukan senyum sopan santun yang sering disunggingkannya kepada orang lain atas nama formalitas, senyum bahagia yang muncul karena—ya, murni impuls yang muncul karena dia bahagia.

.

.

_Ah. Senyummu memang hanya untuk Eren ya, Mikasa?_

.

.

"Jean bego~ kalau bengong nanti rotinya kumakan yaaaa~"

"…Sasha Braus, jauh-jauh dari rotiku. Dan kentangku—jauh-jauh dari makananku, pokoknya."

Pemuda Kirschtein itu hanya bisa mengurut pelipisnya saat gadis _brunette _itu hinggap di mejanya, memasang wajah memelas yang (diharapkan) imut, dan memandangi baki makanannya dengan bola mata yang berbinar-binar. Sasha Braus, gadis kentang yang—entah mengapa—memilih untuk masuk Scouting Legion walaupun dia takut setengah mati akan Titan.

Sasha Braus. Gadis yang—walaupun mungkin Jean tidak akan mengakuinya sampai mati—selalu mampu mengalihkan perhatiannya, membuat semangatnya naik… Gadis yang secara tidak sadar selalu ditunggu-tunggu kehadirannya oleh Jean.

"_Pleaaase?_ Cuma secuil kok, secuil!"

"Secuilmu itu tiga kali porsi makan orang biasa, Sasha."

"Jean pelit!"

"Memang." Pemuda Kirschtein itu tersenyum lagi—asal-asalan, sambil mengoleskan _butter _ke rotinya. Walaupun senyumnya asal-asalan, Jean sendiri sadar bahwa kali ini senyumnya bukan senyum miring yang sinis seperti tadi—walau kecil, kini senyumnya dilakukan atas dasar dorongan kuat untuk tersenyum. Karena dia memang ingin tersenyum—bukan demi menutupi perasaannya sendiri, seperti tadi.

"_Pleaaasee~ _Ayolah Jeaaan~ memangnya kau akan habis makan sebanyak itu?" bibir gadis itu mengerucut, membuahkan satu lagi senyuman kecil dari Jean. "Habis lah." Ia mengangkat alis sambil mulai mengunyah rotinya—sengaja, untuk membuat Sasha kesal.

Dan prediksinya benar—gadis kentang itu membanting kepalanya keatas meja sambil meratap hiperbol. "Jean jahaaaat! Kalau aku mati kelaparan gara-gara kekurangan kentang bagaimana? Kau mau tanggung jawab? Jean jahaaat!"

_Lucu, _Jean mengulum senyum sambil mengunyah rotinya.

"Setengah kentang saja, Sha. Setengah—hoi, Sasha, dengar tidak?"

Percuma saja, sebenarnya. Karena gadis Braus itu sudah mengunyah separuh kentang milik Jean, nyengir lebar, mencoba mengatakan 'terimakasih'—gagal, karena dia lebih terdengar seperti orang kumur-kumur alih-alih mencoba mengucapkan terimakasih. Pemuda Kirschtein itu lagi-lagi tersenyum—bukan senyum lebar, namun senyum kecilnya saat menyaksikan Sasha yang sangat bahagia menimbulkan aura hangat.

.

.

_Tch, dasar. Sasha Braus bodoh… Kenapa kau harus manis sekali sih?_

.

.

Buru-buru Jean menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha mengusir pikiran yang tiba-tiba muncul di kepalanya. _Tidak, tidak. _Ia menyukai Mikasa… Kan? Setidaknya mengagumi gadis Ackerman itu. Mikasa, Mikasa yang cantik, kuat, dan pintar. Bukan Sasha yang berantakan, urakan, dan rakus—walaupun Jean harus mengakui bahwa Sasha itu manis.

_Mikasa, bukan Sasha. Mikasa Ackerman, bukan Sasha Braus._

Mendadak nafsu makan Jean hilang. _Aku perlu mewaraskan pikiran, _pikirnya sambil beranjak dari kursinya.

"Habiskan sajalah makananku, aku kenyang. Duluan ya, gadis kentang." Pemuda itu melambai, sebelah tangannya digunakan untuk mengacak-acak rambut gadis Braus yang masih berkutat dengan kentang miliknya, dan kemudian beranjak pergi.

Beranjak pergi tanpa menyadari bahwa wajah si gadis kentang memerah hanya karena satu sentuhan ringan darinya. Tanpa menyadari bahwa degup jantung Sasha melonjak drastis saat ia mengacak-acak rambutnya.

.

.

oOOo

.

.

"Hey Jean."

"Yo, Marco."

Jean melambai santai kearah Marco Bodt, sahabatnya dari kecil. Bersama Marco, rasanya tidak ada yang perlu—dan bisa—disembunyikan oleh Jean. Pemuda Kirschtein itu melangkah kearah Marco, dan berbaring di rumput di sebelahnya.

"Tidak makan siang? Cepat sekali keluarnya." Marco memulai pembicaraan, binernya terfokus kepada langit biru yang diselingi gumpalan awan kapas diatasnya. Jean hanya mengedikkan kepalanya. "Makan siangku disita Sasha. Kau sendiri?" tangannya memain-mainkan helaian rumput yang barusan dicabut olehnya, bola matanya ikut memandang kearah langit.

"Malas." Marco nyengir kecil. Jean ikut nyengir, dan untuk beberapa saat hanya ada suara gemerisik dedaunan yang mengisi keheningan diantara mereka. Marco duduk bersila, kedua tangannya menopang berat tubuhnya. Jean berbaring—entah mengapa lembar rumput di tangannya jadi terlihat sangat menarik.

"Jean, kau suka si gadis kentang itu ya?"

"…Heh?"

"Jangan 'heh-hoh heh-hoh', bodoh." Marco tertawa kecil. "Aku tahu kok kau hanya kagum pada Mikasa. Tidak lebih. Kau hanya belum bisa menerima faktanya kan—bahwa kau _sayang _pada Sasha Braus?" Marco memandang penuh arti kepada Jean yang kini ikut duduk bersila di sebelahnya. Sahabatnya itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, tawanya hambar.

"Aku pengecut ya, Marco." Kini senyumnya berubah pahit. Pemuda ber-_freckles _di sebelahnya hanya mengangkat alis, memberikan isyarat bagi Marco untuk melanjutkan.

"Aku pengecut, pengecut bodoh yang hanya bisa kabur. Kabur dari kenyataan yang bahkan sudah diketahui oleh diriku sendiri…"

.

.

_Kenyataan bahwa aku, Jean Kirschtein, jatuh untuk Sasha Braus si gadis kentang._

.

.

"Setidaknya kau sudah mengakuinya, Jean." Marco menepuk bahu pemuda di sebelahnya. "Tapi tahu sendiri kan—kalau hanya mengaku kepadaku tidak cukup…" Marco terkekeh. "Nah, no. Aku belum siap dengan resiko bertepuk sebelah tangan, Marco. Kalau nanti suasananya jadi canggung… Meh. No." Jean menggelengkan kepalanya, bergidik saat bayangan suasana canggung yang terjadi muncul di kepalanya.

"Jean…" Marco menghela nafas. "Kita ini anggota Scouting Legion. Bisa saja kita besok ketemu titan imbisil dan… yah—mati." Ia membuat gerakan tangan memotong di lehernya. "Kau memangnya mau—amit-amit terjadi ya—besok saat kalian bertugas, Sasha habis, dan… Yah—kau hanya bisa meratapi nisannya?" pemuda itu mengangkat alisnya.

"Ya tidak begitu juga sih…" Jean mengelus-elus pangkal lehernya, meringis mendengar kata-kata Marco.

"_Better to say too much then never to say what you'll need to say again, _katanya." Marco nyengir.

"Kata siapa?" Jean mengangkat alisnya.

"Kataku."

"Semprul." Kini tawanya merekah.

.

.

oOOo

.

.

"Hey, Sasha."

"Hm?"

Kini mereka sedang mendapatkan giliran patroli mengelilingi perkemahan. Seharusnya Sasha berpatroli dengan Connie dan Jean dengan Marco, namun kini Marco meminta tukaran dengan Connie—dengan alasan yang menurut Jean sangat tidak masuk akal. Mana ada anggota Scouting Legion yang bolos patroli karena _konstipasi?_

Sumpah ya, Marco itu ampun deh.

"Aku—"

Mendadak lidahnya terasa seolah tersimpul saat Sasha menoleh kearahnya. _Kami-sama… _Apakah ia sudah melakukan hal yang benar? Karena—sungguh, ia sudah jatuh terlalu dalam untuk gadis Braus ini. Ia sudah terperangkap dalam senyumnya, tawanya, ekor kudanya yang bergerak-gerak, semua hal kecil tentangnya. Semangatnya yang tidak pernah padam, keberaniannya untuk mengonfrontasi rasa takutnya sendiri—

—Ia sepenuhnya jatuh untuk Sasha Braus.

.

.

"—_Menyukaimu. Bukan—aku… Menyayangimu."_

.

.

Untuk sepersekian detik yang menentukan, Jean menahan nafasnya. Bahkan sekalipun ia harus menghadapi sisa hidupnya dalam kecanggungan bila ia ditolak oleh Sasha, Jean tidak menyesal atas semua hal yang dikatakannya kepada Sasha. Ia tidak menyesal mengakui bahwa ia menyayangi Sasha.

"Bodoh…"

Irisnya membesar saat ia merasakan lengan mungil Sasha melingkari lehernya, wajahnya disurukkan ke dadanya. Namun perlahan senyumnya tersungging saat ia mengerti maksud gadis Braus itu. Perlahan, ia membalas pelukan Sasha, melingkarkan lengannya di sekeliling pinggang gadis itu, membenamkan wajahnya dalam rambut gadis itu yang wangi kentang alih-alih sampo.

Karena Jean tidak butuh Sasha mengatakan '_aku juga sayang padamu' _secara eksplisit—cukup dengan hal-hal begini, ia mengerti.

_Ia mengerti. _Toh karena hal-hal seperti ini kan, ia jatuh untuk Sasha?

* * *

**Author's Note (lagi): **This fanfiction is literally a shot in the dark, aaaa =")) bener-bener tengah malem tau-tau pengen nulis, dan untungnya kelar u_u)b so yeah… Gimana perasaan kalian setelah baca? Seneng gara-gara kita se-OTP? Bete karena character kesukaannya dipair sama yang lain? Kesel gara-gara ada plot hole atau OOC? Maaf banget ya, saya ngaku saya kurang riset pas bikin fanfict ini. Saya masih newbie di fandom ini u_u

Kritik, saran, flame, semuanya tumpahin aja di box dibawah. Carine du Noir signing out, ciao. \m/


End file.
